Christina
by WENNfreak
Summary: CJ and Danny become parents


[][1]

[][2]

[E-mail this page to a friend][3]
[Tell me when this page is updated][4]

* * *

Christina

Disclaimer: All the characters except Christina and Dr. Adams  
ain't  
mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. WARNING: This is a  
CJ/Danny story…a prequel to my earlier story A New Life. Enjoy  
and  
remember I love comments!

October 2006  
Danny Concannon awoke in the darkness of the bedroom and rolled to  
gently lay a hand on his wife's arm. CJ jumped slightly at his  
touch  
then settled back against him.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Danny whispered.  
CJ shook her head. "You didn't. I've just been lying here  
thinking."  
"About what?" Danny whispered as he began to run his fingers  
through her hair.  
CJ rolled to her back and took a deep breath.  
"Danny, what do you think of a baby?"  
Danny passed her a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean us."  
"Well you know we talked about it and we decided that when  
the right time….wait a minute…"  
Danny sat up and turned on the light. "CJ are you saying  
what I think your saying?"  
CJ pushed herself to a sitting position and looked at Danny.  
The last few weeks I haven't been feeling well so I went to my  
doctor. Danny, I'm pregnant. 5 weeks." CJ searched her  
husband's eyes  
for any answer to the news she had just told him.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Danny broke out  
in a huge smile and took her into his arms. "I couldn't be  
happier. "  
Danny pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "Imagine in 8  
months were going to have our own little bundle of joy." Suddenly  
Danny's joy was dampened by CJ's weak smile. "CJ, you want  
this baby  
right?"  
CJ looked down to where Danny placed her hand across her stomach and  
smiled. "Yeah, I think I do. I've been thinking by the time the  
baby is born we will only have six more months in office, and besides  
I think were ready."  
"Good," Danny whispered as he kissed her gently. "Now lets go  
back to sleep."  


A week later

Danny stepped into CJs office and smiled as he heard her  
laugh.  
"Hey Danny." Josh greeted from where he sat on the corner of  
CJ's desk.  
"Hey Josh. Did you hear the good news?"  
Josh smiled as he stood and shook the other man's  
hand. "Yeah, CJ just told me. Congratulations."  
"Thanks," Danny said as he looked to where CJ sat in her  
chair.  
"Yeah. Um listen, I've got to get back to work. You guys take  
it easy."  
Danny watched Josh leave the office then walked around the  
desk and turned CJ's chair so that she was facing him.  
CJ grabbed tightly on to the arms of the chair in surprise  
then smiled as Danny quickly caught the chair and leaned down to kiss  
her.  
"You ready to go home?"  
"Yeah. Let me just finish up here."  
"Okay, when you're done we'll go out and get something to  
eat."  
"Good, I've been starving all day."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Danny asked playfully.  
"Well remember I am eating for two now."  
"How could I forget," Danny said as he bent next to the chair  
and placed a gentle hand across her stomach.  
CJ smiled at him then turned to finish up her work for the  
day before they left.  
  


January 2007  
CJ wandered into where Danny was working in the office and  
watched him work for a few moments before she spoke.  
"Coming to bed soon?" she asked as she walked around the side  
of the desk.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to finish up this article." Danny said,  
as he continued to type furiously on his laptop.  
Both were silent for the next few moments as CJ walked behind  
the chair and slipped her arms around Danny's shoulders. "Okay.  
When  
you're finished there's something we need to talk about."  
Danny stopped typing and turned to face her.  
"Do you want to talk about it now?"  
"No its okay it can wait. Finish your article." CJ said as  
she began to leave the room.  
Danny grabbed her hand and drew her back to him gently. "The  
article can wait, what is it?"  
"Well you know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and she  
said we can see the baby."  
"Yeah, so," Danny said as he pulled her into his lap.  
"Well we still haven't decided if we want to find out."  
"Find out what?" Danny questioned.  
"If the baby is a boy or a girl."  
"Oh yeah. Well I think it should be up to you. What do you  
think?"  
"I think I want to know. It will be a lot easier to decorate  
the nursery and besides we can start saying he or she instead of  
`the  
baby' or as Sam says, `it'.  
Danny smiled. "Good. Then I think I want to know too. Now  
you go to bed, I'll be there in a little bit," he said, kissing  
her  
gently.  
CJ smiled lightly as she turned and began to walk out of the  
room. "Danny," she said as she stopped in the doorway. "Do you want a  
boy or a girl?"  
Danny looked away from his computer and walked to her. "It  
doesn't matter to me, as long as this baby is happy and healthy.  
Either way, our baby is going to be perfect and we'll love it  
just  
the same."  
CJ nodded. "Okay."  
Danny wrapped his arms around her and hugged her  
tightly. "Good. I love you."  
CJ smiled and hugged Danny tighter. "I love you too."  
The reporter smiled as he watched his wife leave the room  
before returning to his computer.  


The Next Day

Danny sat in the doctor's office holding tightly to CJ's  
hand  
as he noticed her nervously let a breath.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I guess its just jitters or something."  
Danny smiled at her then leaned over and touched her  
face. "CJ, what are you worried about? That he—or she is going  
to  
look like me?"  
CJ smiled. "Well now that you mention it…"she retorted  
playfully.  
Danny stood quickly and pulled her tightly against  
him. "Excuse me?"  
CJ laughed and braced herself against his arms. "Hey  
careful. I am carrying your child you know."  
Danny smiled and then pulled her to him for a prolonged  
kiss. "I know and I love you for it."  
At that moment, CJ's doctor entered the room. "Hi  
CJ."  
CJ pulled away from Danny slightly and smiled at the woman  
who had just entered the room. "Hello Dr. Adams. I'd like you  
to  
meet my husband, Danny Concannon."  
Danny shook hands with the doctor and smiled politely.  
"Its nice to meet you Mr. Concannon. Well CJ, are you ready  
to see the baby?"  
CJ smiled and nodded as she turned to Danny and squeezed his  
hand.  
"Okay great. Now if you'll just lie back."  
CJ did as she was told then concentrated on Danny as he began  
to run his fingers softly through her hair. A few moments later an  
image appeared on the monitor.  
"Okay, CJ everything seems to be normal and the baby appears  
to be healthy."  
CJ smiled and turned to look at the picture. "That's  
wonderful news."  
Dr. Adams smiled. "Now I have one more thing to ask you two.  
Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"  
CJ took a breath and looked to Danny who nodded at her  
reassuringly.  
"Yeah, I think we do."  
"Okay," Dr. Adams said as she looked at the monitor again.  
"Congratulations, you're having a girl."  
Danny hugged CJ's shoulders as he pulled her against him and  
leaned closer to look at the monitor.  


Late May 2007  


One morning CJ awoke not feeling her best, and even though  
she fought against him, Danny told her to stay home and take the day  
off. Half asleep, CJ heard Danny softly say her name as he rubbed  
her back.  
She turned over sleepily and opened her eyes.  
"CJ, I've called into the West Wing and told Carol that  
you're not coming in today."  
"But Danny, I've got the press---"  
"CJ, we've already been through this. You're not going into  
work today. If not for your sake then for the baby's sake.  
Carol's  
got it all taken care of. Sam's going to do the briefings today.  
Now  
you just lie down and get some rest."  
Too tired to protest anymore, CJ closed her eyes as Danny  
pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll call later to check  
up on  
you. I love you," he whispered before leaving to go to work.  
Three hours later, CJ awoke to the sound of the phone  
ringing. Stretching, she sat up and answered the phone.  
"Hello," she said, still slightly groggy.  
"Hey you," Danny said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better I guess."  
"Good. But I still want you to take it easy. I think you've  
pushed yourself too far this week. You deserve a day off, you need to  
rest."  
"You're probably right."  
"You know I am. Listen, I am going to try to get out of here  
early today and then I'll come home and make you dinner. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Good. I'll see you in a few hours."  
CJ sat the phone back in its cradle then sat back as she  
turned on the television and flipped through the stations until she  
found one that was running the press briefing. CJ smiled to herself  
as she saw the image of Sam, sweating nervously behind the podium,  
but her amusement quickly disappeared as soon as Sam opened his  
mouth. Obviously, Carol had given him some notes and Sam was using  
them, word for word. "Well there's another person who's  
never  
allowed in my press room again." CJ muttered to herself as she  
angrily reached for the phone. Her anger subsided as she saw  
Danny's  
face on the screen as he asked Sam a question. She didn't get to  
hear what it was, or what Sam's answer would be because almost at  
the  
exact moment she saw Danny's face, she felt the baby kick.  
Slightly  
startled CJ lay back and then smiled as she rubbed her hand over her  
swollen stomach. "Yes, that's your daddy sweetheart. I'll bet  
you'll  
be a daddy's girl won't you?" CJ said quietly.  


Early July 2007

Danny stood at the window of the nursery in the maternity  
ward staring at his newborn daughter. He couldn't believe that a  
life  
so tiny could exist and that something so beautiful could be a part  
of him. In the few hours since his daughter was born, Danny had  
studied every inch of her little form and decided that she was  
perfect, like her mother—even the tiny bit of bright red hair on  
her  
head. Danny hardly noticed when Dr. Adams came up beside him.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Concannon? CJ should be waking up soon,  
you're welcome to go and see her if you'd like."  
Danny smiled. "Thank you doctor. Has she seen the baby yet?"  
"No, she hasn't. We'll bring your daughter in a few minutes."  
Danny thanked the doctor before heading down the hall to CJ's  
room.  
Seeing she was still asleep, Danny crept quietly into the  
room and moved to her side and gently planted a kiss on her  
forehead. At his touch, CJ's eyes opened slowly and she smiled  
at  
him.  
"Hi," she whispered.  
"Hey you. How you feeling?"  
"Okay I guess. Is she okay?"  
"She's beautiful. The doctor said they will bring her in  
pretty soon. You know I'm pretty proud of you today."  
"CJ smiled at Danny and blushed slightly. "Proud of me? Danny  
all I did was have a baby."  
"I know and it makes me love you as much as I ever did," he  
professed as he leaned close.  
"I love you too," CJ whispered just before they kissed.  
After a few moments, the two parted at the sound of a knock  
on the door.  
Danny smiled as he took his daughter from the nurse and  
carried her to the bed where he sat on the edge. "CJ, I want you to  
meet someone, this is our daughter Christina Julia Concannon."  
CJ blinked away a few happy tears as Danny settled the baby  
into her arms. "Oh Danny, she is beautiful. Danny watched the two  
women in his life for a moment before reaching out and wrapping his  
finger inside his daughter's then smiled as he noticed something.

Danny took the edge of the blanket that Donna had made for  
the baby between the fingers and held it out for CJ see.  
"CJ, look. Your daughter has the same initials as you do.  
Like mother like daughter."  
"Well I hope she doesn't make some of the same mistakes I  
did," CJ said, looking into Danny's eyes.  
"Lets not talk about that now. Besides, you're perfect in my  
eyes. Both my girls are."  
CJ blushed slightly then leaned to kiss Danny as he wrapped  
his arms around them.  
"I love you," she whispered as she rested her head against  
his shoulder, ready to start a new future with her husband and  
daughter.

END

**[Home][5] [What's New][6] ****[Author Listings][7] [Title Listings][8]**

   [1]: http://www.tripod.lycos.com
   [2]: http://ln.doubleclick.net/jump/tr.ln/member;h=ent;sz=468x60;ord=143832470029696?
   [3]: /bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: /bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [5]: ../../index.htm
   [6]: ../../new.htm
   [7]: ../../author/author.htm
   [8]: ../../title/title.htm



End file.
